contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Rizer
Bill Rizer (code name: Mad Dog) was a member of the "Contra" force and one of the greatest soldiers that ever lived. His life was spent destroying endless alien hordes. Bill's partnership with Lance Bean was legendary. Biography Red Falcon crisis He and fought alongside Lance, defeated the Red Falcon and his alien army, and put a stop to their plans to take over the Earth. Thwarting the Black Falcon threat After Red Falcon was defeated, the two of them are accompanied by Mad Dog and Scorpion and defeat Black Viper. Cryogenic prison sentence In the end, he was accused of killing 80% of Earth's population and was given a sentence of 10,000 years in cryogenic prison. Blood Falcon organization He was released five years later by the Triumvirate and fought alongside Lucia in order to stop the Blood Falcon organization, led by his ex-partner Lance, who was believed to have been killed by Bill. Project C Not much of Rizer's activities are known during this time. It is likely he was cryogenically frozen for many years in order to keep him alive when he should have been long dead. His "consciousness" was used to create an A.I., and a clone of him was made. Reemergence and death in 4444 A.D Finally, in 4444 A.D he battled against the forces of Master Contra. During this time, Rizer operated under the alias of Mystery G. This is how he chose to identify himself after meeting his clone and Jaguar Yagyu. He was easily able to defeat Plant Contra and was about to finish him when Rizer decided to test Bill and Jaguar as "worthy" of the title of "Contra". After fighting the pair, he deemed them better than he expected and teleported away. When the clone and Jaguar were about to be killed by Master Contra, he reappeared and blocked his blade weapon with his guns. After the clone and Jaguar were back on their feet, he received a mortal wound from Master Contra's blade. Afterward, Master Contra teleported away and the clone stayed with with Rizer when he died. When the clone asked who he really was, Rizer simply said "The same as you. Contra. I was called that..." Legacy Rizer's heroic actions in his past missions made him a hero throughout the ages, including lifting up the spirits of his clone, who was able to save the world. Background information and notes Inspiration Rizer's appearance is based upon Arnold Schwarzenegger. His name is a tribute to actors Bill Paxton and Paul Reiser, who appeared in the movie Aliens. Gallery Bill Rizer - 01.jpg|'Bill Rizer' as he appears on the cover artwork for Contra ShatteredDesign.jpg|Character design for Shattered Soldier Bill ss.png|Character render for Shattered Soldier Bill contra ss.png|''Shattered Soldier'' promotional artwork, illustrated by Ashley Wood Mysteriousg design.png|'Mystery G' character design for Neo Contra MysteryG.png|Older Rizer as "Mystery G" RizerContra4.png|''Contra 4'' Bill.png|''Contra Evolution'' Footnotes Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Contra characters Category:Contra 4 characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Neo Contra characters Category:Operation C characters Category:Shattered Soldier characters Category:Super Contra characters Category:The Alien Wars characters